Slythinclaw: It's not just for breakfast anymore!
by Becky Quiddle
Summary: Can Kimi and Becky still be friends through the war between thier Hogwarts Houses?
1. The Portkey of Doom

Becky stood confusedly by a trashcan in an abandoned corridor.  
  
"Hey Becky, What are ya up to?" asked Kimi, skipping down the halls to greet her. Becky looked up and sighed.  
  
"I can't tell you, it's Ravenclaw business," said Becky as she continued to stare in the trash can. Kimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on! I let you see the inside of the Slytherin Common Room. You still owe me. Spit it out, girl!" Becky frowned uneasily.  
  
"Fine. The entrance into the Ravenclaw common room is a portkey. I can't figure out if it's the moldy sub, the week old pasta, or the. Well, I don't know what that was,"  
  
"That's sick, why would the portkey be something this gross?" Kimi cried in disgust.  
  
"Well, would you touch this on your own free will?" when Kimi shook her head Becky continued, "Then I guess they found a good portkey!" she snickered.  
  
"This isn't just some trick to get me to touch one of these is it?"  
  
"No way, I'm lost. I need help. Besides, I wouldn't play a trick on you, today. You have all of Slytherin on your side!"  
  
"True," said Kimi with a smirk. She looked down at the pasta. "I'm gunna regret this." she stuck out her finger and quickly poked the pasta, when nothing happened she quickly wiped her finger on her robes, "Sick!" Kimi then noticed that Becky was gone, guessing that she had found the portkey she poked the sub and was instantly transported. She looked around at where she was.  
  
"I'm guessing it wasn't the sub either," called Becky from behind her, "we are in Potions class," The door was locked since it was after class hours. They had no way out since the last break in Snape had put a hex over his lock. Becky began to feel around the walls hoping to find a passageway in this old castle. Kim joined in. They both touched a certain brick and were transported again, only this time to a much stranger place. They were inside the Gryffindor boys bathroom. Ron and Harry were coming out of the showers followed by Oliver Wood who was going over the plans for the next quidditch match.  
  
"Oliver. In a towel." Becky's eyes were as wide as watermelons by now, staring at Oliver. They were hiding behind a curtain, hoping to find a time for a get away. Suddenly as Kimi was going to make a run for it she spotted Ron. They spent five minutes gazing at them blissfully.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here!" whispered a voice from behind them. They whirled around to see the transparent figure of Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"Myrtle, do you always spy on guys while they are changing? First the prefects now the Gryffindor boys!" called Becky in a low yell.  
  
"You're one to talk, you're the ones in here gazing at Ron and Oliver in towels! Besides, I'm dead! I deserve a little happiness too!"  
  
"Can you help us out of here without being seen? Create a distraction or something. You owe us, remember when we got rid of Peeves when he was bugging you at Christmas?" Myrtle frowned.  
  
"Fine, but be quick, the Hufflepuff boys should be getting back from quidditch practice soon," she gave a snicker.  
  
"Poor soul, don't go for a Hufflepuff, your too good for them," said Becky who hates hufflepuffs with a passion. Moaning Myrtle swooshed out from behind the curtain they were hiding behind and with a quick motion she snapped the towel off Harry (which none of them were expecting, Becky and Kimi thought they would go blind and had to cover their eyes asap) and flew off with it laughing, Harry quickly covered himself with his hands and they chased after her for the towel.  
  
"Now's our chance!" shouted Kim, grabbing Becky's arm and dragging her out the door to the common room, There were a few people in there but when Kurstin noticed them in there she quickly got everyone's attention by showing off her latest drawing, and motioned with the jerk of her head for them to hurry and go.  
  
They ran out of the common room and past the portrait hole before the Fat Lady could even tell they were there let alone that they weren't in Gryffindor. They panted as they turned the corner out of the sight of the Fat Lady and sunk to the ground in the hallway.  
  
"Becky, next time you want help getting into your house, ask Flitwick!" Kimi shouted when she caught her breathe. Suddenly they noticed a pair of shoes in front of them and to their displeasure the person wearing them was none other than Filch. His cat, Mrs. Norris, rubbed against his leg with great pleasure having caught another bunch out after hours.  
  
"So Ms. Quiddle," he said while looking at Becky, "What would you two be doing out after curfew?"  
  
"I forgot my hat in the library so I asked Kimi if she would come with me to go and get it. On the way back the staircases changed and we got lost and ended up here. When we went to get it, it wasn't past curfew. We have been wondering around for a while. I'm sorry." Becky finished her grandest lie with the puppy dog eyes and the bottom lip out. Filch hated that face. He sneered at her and after a few seconds cracked down.  
  
"Well, it does seem like an honest mistake. I guess you won't get detention this time but be warned, next time, no matter what happened, you are getting to work, Clear?" said Filch, his cat hissing from disappointment.  
  
"Crystal, sir!" said Kimi. Filch marched off with his cat at his heels. When he was out of sight they rejoiced.  
  
"Go ahead Becky!"  
  
"Well, I am the clever Ravenclaw! Besides, my sister taught me how to lie." Becky snickered. They parted ways at the staircases, one going to Ravenclaw (Becky finally remembered the entrance is a brick on the wall in one of the east corridors) and the other to Slytherin.  
  
Filch walked over to report to Dumbledore before he went off the sleep. Mrs. Norris had left him to prowl the halls in search of rule- breaking students. Filch held his lantern up so he could see Dumbledore's face.  
  
"All is well I suppose?" questioned the headmaster.  
  
"Well, I did have a run in with Becky Quiddle and Kimi Vanderbilt. They had a good excuse for being out and they said sorry and."  
  
"They used the face didn't they, Mr. Filch?" Dumbledore gave a short chuckle, "Funny how a simple, pathetic, face could tame the great caretaker of Hogwarts," he gave another chuckle.  
  
"Sorry. I let them off with a warning."  
  
"I'll talk to them tomorrow." said the headmaster, turning around to return to his bed. His bed robes swooshed behind him.  
  
"I still don't get how a sweet Ravenclaw and a crafty Slytherin could be such friends," said Filch. Dumbledore turned around to face him.  
  
"Well, Ravenclaw and Slytherin do have one thing in common. They are the cleverest of the houses. Better watch them," Dumbledore smiled in the faint light of the lantern, "Ravenclaw and Slytherin combined could be dangerous." and with those last words, he turned on for the night. 


	2. Who's on First?

"Hey Kimi!" shouted Becky as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast. They paid no attention to the teachers begging them to keep it down. How else would they talk without yelling across the room, send each other owls? They tried that last week. This was much easier.  
  
"I think we have double transfiguration with ya'll today!" Kimi shouted, a letter fell in her lap. She petted her tawny owl, Horus, and waited for Becky's reply.  
  
"Sweet! See you there, partner, and no turning my notes into a toad again!"  
  
"Ok, but watch your quills!" she snickered.  
  
Becky's day went on as normal, praise for Flitwick, sneers from Snape, a report from Hagrid on, her favorite, the Fwooper. It was a strange bird from the book Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them. She had one for a pet (Sweazle the hot pink Fwooper) so that one would be an A for sure.  
  
Kimi was having a pretty good day too. She got 10 points for Slytherin from Snape, she swore she saw Professor Trelawny being hit by a train in her crystal ball in Divination, and she got lots of extra sleep in Professor Binns class (for which she needed, quidditch practice was today. For extra practice, 2 teams would play a practice game. It just so happened the two teams were Slytherin and Ravenclaw). Finally double transfiguration came around (Kimi's favorite class) and her and Becky sat in their regular seats.  
  
"So, you going surrender now or wait until quidditch practice after class?" said Kimi with a smirk.  
  
"I think I should be asking you that same question." They were both on their house teams and both were beaters. It was the best position in their opinion. Not only do you get to carry a stick but people cheer you on just for whacking things.  
  
Suddenly, the last person in the world they had expected walked in. Dumbledore gave a little wave of this hand to get Professor McGonagall's attention so he could state what he needed. They all immediately went silent.  
  
"I would like to see Kimberly Vanderbilt," Becky and the class snickered at her real name, "and Rebecca Quiddle," Becky's face went pink as the class and Kimi snickered. They rushed out the class and followed the headmaster out of the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Filch tells me you were out of the classes after curfew," said Dumbledore when they had reached his office.  
  
"It's all my fault Professor!" squeaked Becky, "I had lost something in the trash, and Kimi was helping me find it, and we ended up touching a portkey, and we got lost and." Dumbledore raised and hand before she could continue.  
  
"Honest Professor! That's what happened! We didn't mean to stay past curfew!" protested Kimi in her most honest voice. They weren't about to tell the headmaster that they were peaking on Gryffindors in the showers.  
  
"Alright, alright, I believe you but if I catch you out again I will leave it up to Mr. Filch to decide on a suitable punishment." He dismissed them but as Becky was heading out the door he called to her, "And no more using that puppy face," he said smiling.  
  
"I can't wait! It's down to Slytherin and Ravenclaw for the house cup! This will be great!" Kimi said. Both of them had a surge of energy that made them feel as if they could beat the bludger to oblivion and back. When the classes were all finally over they made their ways to the quidditch field, Kimi with her new Thunderbolt (the NEW fastest broom around) and Becky with her Nimbus 2000. They mounted on Madam Hooch's signal and immediately zoomed after the bludgers. Becky was quivering with excitement as she loomed overhead. Quidditch was a very fast game in which if you blink, you loose a body part. Kimi however liked her body parts the way they were.  
  
A bludger zoomed towards Cho, the Ravenclaw seeker and, despite her resentment for Cho, Becky spun her broom around and nearly fell off trying to knock it away from the seeker for she was the most important part of the game.  
  
Kimi and Becky raced around chasing the same bludger, basically talking the whole time while their fellow beaters handled the second bludgers. Not realizing where they were aiming or that they were even on opposite teams, they found the perfect moment and performed a Dopplebeater Defense move on the bludger (when 2 beaters hit the bludger at the same time for extra power).  
  
"QUIDDLE!" shouted Madame Hooch from below.  
  
"Yes?" Becky asked, slowing her broom to a stop.  
  
"She's not on your team!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry!"  
  
"Hey Becky, Who's on first?" shouted Kimi.  
  
"Naturally!" Becky yelled back over the swoosh of the bludgers.  
  
"THIRD BASE!" they both shouted at the same time, giggling up a storm.  
  
Draco leaned over to a fellow team mate confusedly.  
  
"Third base? What are they talking about?" whispered the pure blooded wizard child.  
  
"Must be a witch thing." he replied and sped off after the quaffle.  
  
When they had run out of time for practice the score had been tied, 150 to 150 and yet Kimi and Becky still had the energy to keep talking all the way back to the castle.  
  
"Are you serious? He asked you to the dance?" Becky squealed delightedly.  
  
"Yup. I can't believe it! Ron asked me to the dance. Good thing it's not a fancy Yule Ball type thing, just a casual dance." Said Kimi  
  
"What king of music do wizards and witches listen to anyway?" asked the half blood Ravenclaw.  
  
"Pretty much the same. My uncle is a muggle and I've heard him listening to some."  
  
"Cool! Think Oliver will ask me?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Hey! Your mean! See if I buy you Cow Tails (a muggle candy) again!" They raced off into the castle happily. 


	3. A Slytherin's Trick

As Becky separated from Kimi in the entrance, Becky having put off her homework for quite some time, Kimi was approached by a fellow Slytherin.  
  
"Oh, Hey Draco! You scared me. I didn't think anyone was there. What's up?"  
  
"It's about this Quiddle girl." said Draco Malfoy, circling Kimi like a shark.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, it appears to me that you are fraternizing with the enemy. The Quidditch cup HAS come down to Slytherin and Ravenclaw and I would hate for someone to go soft on the other team in the middle of the house cup tournament,"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm the best beater Slytherin has seen in years!"  
  
"Yes, but she is the best beater Ravenclaw has ever seen. We can't afford to loose to Ravenclaw,"  
  
"So what are you saying?" said Kimi in a steer voice. Draco stopped circling, "You want me to stop hanging out with her because she is not in our house?  
  
"You catch on quick, Kimi," she gave a smirk.  
  
"And if I refuse to do that?"  
  
"We will take care of it ourselves." Draco walked away into the shadows leaving Kimi alone in the dim Great Hall.  
  
"Kimi!" Becky shouted as she ran into the Great Hall for breakfast the next day. It was a normal routine of theirs to have a conversation across the room at breakfast and lunch, but today, Kimi never answered.  
  
"Kimi? You there?" shouted Becky again. She was becoming very confused at the lack of response from Kimi and stood up to try and find her. Kimi shrunk down in her seat. She felt ashamed for ignoring her but had no idea what Draco would do if she didn't. The Slytherins always got their way.  
  
It wasn't until Becky's potions hour with the Slytherins that she was truly worried. For the first time in Hogwarts history, Becky and Kimi were not partners. Becky ended up with Cho Chang, who never talked or had fun with Becky the whole hour, just sat and did the work.  
  
Since there was no practice that day, Becky went straight to the common room to think about this when she got a letter from her Fwooper (who was trained to deliver messages like an owl) signed from Kimi.  
  
Dear Becky, I'm sorry for not talking to you today. Meet me by the trophy room at midnight to find out what's up. -Kimi So Becky waited until midnight and put on her emerald green cloak and headed out. She had no trouble getting there and when Kimi was late she was worried she had been caught by Filch. Suddenly Kimi came running up.  
  
"I'm here, but I have to hurry! The reason I've been ignoring you is." but before she could finish, two Slytherin girls and Malfoy jumped out from the shadows and poured a green potion on Becky's feet. Becky recognized it immediately. Her feet were super-glued to the floor by the sticky goo.  
  
"Thanks for luring her out with the letter Kimi. Couldn't have done it without you!" said Malfoy with a smirk. The girls giggled.  
  
"But I. I didn't!"  
  
"Kimi! Help me!" squeaked Becky, struggling to get her feet out of the goo. Shadows danced on the walls and Filch's voice echoed through the halls. Draco and the girls took off running. Kimi hesitated and followed them. She couldn't afford to be caught and without her wand there was nothing she could do. Becky squatted down to the floor and waited to be found.  
  
"Did you hear! Becky was caught out of the dorms last night! I heard she was expelled!"  
  
"No! I heard they snapped her wand in half!"  
  
"Well I heard that she was given detention for the rest of her life!"  
  
Rumors bounced around the tables at breakfast like a paddle ball and like most rumors, none were true. Yes, Becky was caught, but she was not expelled. She got 50 points from Ravenclaw and detention for a month. It was the second time she was caught out.  
  
She didn't show up for breakfast that morning. Draco took great pride in telling everyone she was probably still stuck to the floor in the trophy room. Becky had desided to skip breakfast, fearful of the rumors that would be spreading and the taunting of the Slytherins. Were they telling the truth? Did Kimi really set her up? 


	4. Quarrel at the Quidditch Match

The morning of the quidditch match came and Becky had finally decided to come  
  
to breakfast. She did not yell across the room, to the teacher's surprise, all she did was sit  
  
down and get a few things to eat and a goblet of orange juice. She gulped it all down as  
  
quickly as she could so she didn't have to talk to anyone. As she ran from the table to the  
  
common room to get ready for the game, Kimi yelled over to her, but she did not answer.  
  
Becky sighed as she walked out with her team and waited for Madam Hooch to  
  
announce the Ravenclaw team and signal their arrival on their brooms. When the time  
  
came, the large doors opened and they mounted and flew their brooms up in the circle  
  
above the pitch. Becky glared at Kimi and the other Slytherins. This was her time for  
  
revenge.  
  
Then the balls were released people zooms through the air so fast you couldn't  
  
hear anything but the swoosh of the wind or see anything but blue and green blurs of the  
  
players flashing before you. There were the occasional black blurs indicating the bludgers  
  
were doing their job. Becky loved this part. The beginning was always the most chaotic  
  
but today she had other things on her mind.  
  
She zoomed after the bludger, batting it back and forth at the Slytherins like  
  
tennis, she was especially fond of hitting Draco. The clutched the small bat in her sweaty  
  
hands, batting blindly with hot anger from the terrible trick they had played on her.  
  
Kimi was trying to avoid Becky. Not only did she not want to get into an  
  
argument in the middle of the battle for the quidditch cup but she was angry and armed  
  
with a bat, not a safe combo.  
  
The Ravenclaw team had taken an early lead but the Slytherins were following  
  
close behind. The Slytherins were getting annoyed that Becky had suddenly gained good  
  
aim and decided to take her out. The problem was, how?  
  
Kimi batted at the bludgers that Becky sent toward her team. It was pretty much  
  
like old times when Becky and Kimi, for fun, would forget the game and just send the  
  
bludgers at each other the whole game but it was not much fun without the fits of giggles  
  
that came after.  
  
She was doing her best to keep Becky from hitting her team mates, she had never  
  
been this angry or competitive during a real match before and she was getting worried.  
  
Becky looked like she was having a melt-down.  
  
Finally, Draco came up with a plan. He smirked as he pulled up next to Kimi so  
  
he could get a good shot at Becky. He dug in the pocket of his robs and pulled out his  
  
wand. 


	5. The Fallen Friend

Draco began to mumble something while pointing his wand at Becky. Kimi, who  
  
was still trying to keep the bludger away from her team, looked back to see what that  
  
mumbling noise was. Upon seeing Draco with his wand pointed at Becky, she franticly  
  
looked to see what on earth he was trying to do.  
  
Becky's broom jerked upward, slightly. Becky froze in place, her face in shock  
  
and her arm that held her club slowly lowered to her broom handle. It jerked again, and  
  
again with almost as much violence as Harry's first quidditch match.  
  
Kimi went white.  
  
"What are you trying to do, kill her?" she shrieked at Draco.  
  
"I'm just slowing her down a bit, lighten up!" snickered Draco. Becky was  
  
clutching with both hands to the handle trying to hardest to make it stop.  
  
"Just stop it Draco! This is taking it too far!" Kimi yelled, making an attempt to  
  
snatch his wand, Draco pulled his broom away a little.  
  
"Fine then." he said and Becky's broom went still.  
  
Kimi sighed in relief that Becky had not fallen. They were probably about 50 feet  
  
up and the fall would be terrible. Suddenly the broom jerked one more time catching  
  
Becky off guard. She flew backward off the broom and plummeted downward.  
  
Kimi whirled around to find a shocked and white faced Draco who was obviously  
  
surprised she had fallen. His wand was still in hand.  
  
Without time to spare, Kimi snatched the wand from his hand and thrust her arm  
  
down to aim for her fallen friend. Monique, Kurstin, and Becky's Ravenclaw friend,  
  
Kayliegh, stared in mad horror at the game from the stands. The Slytherin team was  
  
snickering.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Kimi yelled, her heart was pounding and her hand was  
  
shaking rapidly. She squinted in the sunlight at the dot that was Becky to see if she had  
  
missed or not. Suddenly the dot began to rise.  
  
Madam Hooch flew her broom onto the field as fast as she could and got Becky as  
  
she neared Kimi and Draco. Kimi hid the wand in her pocket. Hooch helped her back  
  
onto her broom.  
  
"My goodness, are you sure you're ok? What happened? Were you hurt? Can you  
  
finish the game?" Madam Hooch asked frantically. It was then that Kimi noticed that the  
  
whole game had stopped and everyone was staring at them.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess," said Becky who was panting and shaking.  
  
"You are very fortunate someone brought their wand to the match today," Hooch  
  
squinted out at the audience, "Looks like someone is looking out for you."  
  
"Yeah. I think someone is." Becky looked down at the wand sticking out of  
  
Kimi's pocket and smiled up at her friend.  
  
Incase you are dieing to know, Slytherin won as usual, but things at Hogwarts  
  
were never quite the same. Thus, Slythinclaw was created, a bond between the houses  
  
that will last a lifetime or more. 


End file.
